vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Taurus vs Reaper
Overwatch vs RWBY! Leaders of terrorist organizations and the angels of death, which will come out on top? Adam EP: Racism. Fear of differences and the uncanny. A problem that has plagued humanity since the dawn of our existence. Some have learned to overcome it, but still, it is ever present. Even the great world of Remnant is no exception. Fushi: You know, I thought they had bigger problems to worry about, like how to not get mauled to death by angry demon bears or gorillas. EP: They do.... like...honestly.... EP: Ahem! Anyways, this is the most evident in the case between human-faunus relations in Remnant. Faunus are extremely identical humans, with one exception. Faunus all posses one animal-like trait. some have ears, others have tails, some even have fucking wolverine claws! Fushidara: In any case, the Faunus have always been looked down on by humans, and as a result, they began to revolt, as a result, the White Fang was formed to finally bring equality to Humans and Faunus. EP: However, the leader of the White Fang had to step down to run an island, and the whole thing kinda went to shit from there. Some psychopath rose to power within the organization. One who believed that violence was the answer to all their problems. And with that decision birthed one of the most assholish sons of bitches over to walk the surface of Remnan- Fushidara: "15. All fictional characters are to be respected, even if you do not like the character." EP: .....FUCK! (Cue RWBY OST - From Shadows) EP: Drunken rages that'll land me into trouble with Sushi and Ghost aside, Adam carries a Rifle-sheath called Blush and a Katana called Wilt. The thing I like about this sword is that when you fire Blush, it can fire Wilt's grip out like a goddamn arrow to bash your enemies' face in...... Wait where have I seen that before? (Cue scene of Jetstream Sam's Murasama) Fushidara: Blush also has automatic firing mode, and Wilt can be augmented with fire dust to...well... you connect the dots. EP: Last but not least is his Semblance, the Moonslice. Adam can absorb incoming attacks and projectiles with Wilt to absorb their energy, and then fire it off in a massive attack which disintegrated this giant-ass spider mech, and some poor blondie's arm.... Wasn't Rose's though, so that's a relief. Fushidara: He's fast enough to deflect automatic fire from multiple sources, able to easily curbstomp both Blake and Yang, down dozens of military-grade androids without getting hit once, and personally dethroned Sienna Khan.... EP: Yup... White Fang is even MORE fucked now. EP: However, despite all this, Adam's greatest downside is perhaps his cockiness. He is quick to take many big risks in order to achieve what he wants. Also, he's quick to lose his cool under pressure, which is never a good quality for a fighter. Trust me. Fushidara: But still, the beast of the White Fang will make it his mission to destroy everything you love. Mercury: Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us? Adam: No.... but they'll listen to me. Reaper EP: In the near future, everything goes to shit. Skynet attacks the world, and the world is halted via having to fight overpowered Terminators on steroids. Fun. Fushidara: Well, the world had to do something about it, nations banded together, all putting together their heads to find ways to combat the Omnic threat, Korea developed a Mech army, Egypt put together a sniper division, Australia surrendered faster than France, but the USA... EP: Started a super soldier program to build an army of Captain Americas.... Because of course they did. Fushidara: Out of those enlisted, 2 would become humanity's saviors against the Omnic Threat. Jack Morrison, Soldier:76 EP: And Gabriel Reyes, Soldier:24. The two would eventually form Overwatch, the organization which would prove to be the silver bullet in ending the Omnic Threat. Morrison ascended as Overwatch's lead commander, and Reyes founded Blackwatch, a covert ops splinter group responsible for Overwatch's dirty work away from the public eye... Which lasted as long until the time Gabe got pissed and shot a guy they were supposed to apprehend. It did NOT sit well with the press. Fushidara: It wasn't long before Overwatch finally crumbled under it's own weight. Until one day, it all fell apart. EP: The overwatch headquarters was levelled by a massive explosion after a brawl between Morrison and Reyes. Overwatch fell, and both men were presumed dead... Fushidara: However, in reality, Reyes survived. He donned a mask, and joined Overwatch's former #1 enemy, Talon, to plot his revenge. EP: Reaper carries on him 2 shotguns... wait, did I say 2? I meant.... at least 50. Why? Because this guy. NEVER. Reloads.He just tosses them aside and pulls out a new pair. Why? Who knows. Real waste of shotguns though. Anyways, these things pack a huge punch, able to take out even a heavily armoured guard in just one shot. And even able to shred through a massive Russian combat mech! Fushidara: He also carries around a grenade launcher for longer ranges and tougher targets. However, thanks to some genetic tampering thanks to a certain Leprechaun Witch, this guy can turn into smoke at will, teleport, and turn into a beyblade. EP: This is Reaper's Death Blossom, where he turns into a puff of smoke and starts spraying his shotguns ALL OVER THE PLACE. Dealing massive damage to anything around him. Also, thanks to his genetic therapy, Reaper can regenerate his wounds from hurting others and stealing their biomass. Basically making him a giant shotgun-wielding leech. Fushidara: He's led many operations for both Blackwatch AND Talon. Singlehandedly ended the Omnic Crisis with the Overwatch strike team, led his team against an army in Rialto, and easily managed to infiltrate a highly-protected military base in Siberia. EP: However, Reaper does have some downsides. He sometimes has trouble tracking opponents faster than himself, and is easily prone to frustration when things go awry. Still the battle-tested soul harvester is one that will make you... cry cry cry. Fushidara: ..... EP: ..... Fushidara: You are now banned from making jokes. EP: Eh, analysis is over anyways. Reaper: I'll be sure to send them your regards, Monkey. Taste the Edge! - Fight! ''- Somewhere in Colorado....'' A bullhead flies by a canyon. The hatch opens, and 3 White Fang henchmen jump out, landing in what seems to be the front of a gate built into a cliffside. 2 Talon operatives are seen guarding it, firing at the White Fang goons, who then quickly return fire. The firefight is cut short, however, as their Leader, Adam Taurus, jumps out of the bullhead himself, slicing the goons apart with a single strike. Adam: No survivors. Adam and his henchmen burst through the gate. Alarms went off, as red flashes of light lit up the dim outpost. The light was then met with gunfire, as Talon operatives swarmed the area, quickly dispatching the White Fang goons. Then they targeted Adam, but they couldn’t track him. He weaved in and out of enemy fire and managed to down all of them with only a few strikes from his Katana. Adam: All clear. That is, until a thick, black smoke came from underneath him and brushed past him. Adam, surprised, sheathed his Katana, and looked behind him. The smoke coalesced into the figure of a hooded man with a mask, carrying 2 shotguns on his person. He cackled slowly as he pointed his weapons at the bull faunus. Adam: Who are you...? Reaper: Doesn’t matter... Time for you to die. Results Category:EPKingMaster Season 1 Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed VS Debates Category:'Overwatch vs. RWBY' themed VS Debates